Immortality sucks
by alexmonalisa
Summary: I'm ninety years old, you can't tell me what to do old man."


**Disclamier note: I own nothing. But some of the made up characters.**

**A/N: This idea came to me when I was having a conversation about Logan being immortal and also thinking of my dad. Who I should really call, haven't seen him in seven months. Also it made me think about Wolverine without his Rogue. Didn't go there. Rather made this from Anna's POV. In this story Rogue has green eyes. You'll understand the story by reading it.**

* * *

Anna woke up with a gasp as she heard a noise downstairs. She slid out of bed and carefully crept out. Foregoing her gown and slippers, she crept downstairs in her usual bed wear attire of a t-shirt and sweatpants. The kitchen light was on and there was no sign of forced entry by the front door. Her eyes were not at their best now that sleep was still crusted around them. She gave them one good rub while walking into the kitchen. She gasped at the sight before her.

"Dad?"

"Hey kid."

She sighed in relief, knowing that she wouldn't get shot or anything. She was never surprised when there was a burglar or two at night. She did live in a five bedroom house, two bathrooms and one en suite bathroom in the main bedroom. There was the big kitchen, entertainment room and the serenity room. Also the two offices. And yet burglars came and were sent straight to jail after a beating from her. Yet, right now she'd prefer burglars to her dad.

"It's two am." she groaned.

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to him. He looked older than the last time she'd seen him. His wild hair was flecked with grey and there were a few laugh lines on his face. Or 'growl' lines as her mother so affectionately called it. She watched as he took a sniff and than gave her the questioning eyebrow.

"Where's Ricardo?"

"He died."

"Shit I'm sorry baby."

She shrugged, trying to bring up those memories.

"I guess you been seeing Jamie. Otherwise you would have asked about Lance. Then again I know you've been seeing Jamie, since I've seen him a few times."

She looked at him and he merely stared at his beer.

"Last time I saw him, they told me…that he…will, you know."

"Yeah. I went to say goodbye yesterday." he muttered.

"My little brother."

She sniffed and downed her beer. Then she got took the rest of the pack from the fridge and laid in on the table.

"How's Valerie?" he asked.

She snorted and opened a new beer.

"How should I know? Didn't Jamie tell you? I haven't seen her since Lance died. A long time ago."

"He was her dad."

"Is that an excuse? You saying what you did was right? Why are you here?"

"I'm tired of being alone."

"You don't get a second chance, dad. I was alone. Mom dies and you leave. I was forty-five looking like a fucking twenty year old. The same age as Valerie. I had to deal with losing my husband at fifty, and Valerie, my own child, cutting me out of her life. I had to go through marriage a second time with no family there except my baby brother. Married at seventy to a thirty year old. But I guess I should be happy I still looked twenty. Did you know I tried to kill myself when I found out I was pregnant again? Eighty and pregnant. And then I lose another husband and that just leaves me and my ten year old daughter. So don't you give me shit about being alone."

"I'm really sorry kid."

"Classic Wolverine apology there. It's the best you can do, isn't it?"

"I'm here because I promised Marie, your mother, that I'd be there for you. But I guess I've failed."

She stayed silent. It was the first time he said anything about her mom in front of her. She drained her beer and took another. She noticed he finished his and passed him another one. He took it but didn't drink yet.

"Immortality sucks." she muttered.

"So true kid."

"I'm tired, crash on the couch or disappear. I don't care."

She stood up and walked slowly out the kitchen. She was standing on the staircase with her hand on the rail when she sighed and went back in. She threw the four empty bottles away and sat next to him this time, still keeping distance.

"Remember when my powers came?" she asked.

"Your mother was so happy. Then you worry her by jumping off the roof."

"It was a dare."

"You were always the wild one."

"Like you. If only I looked like you then you wouldn't hate me. You'd come see me like you saw Jamie."

"Annie, I don't hate you. I love you kid."

"Heh, haven't heard that in forty five years. At least not from you."

"When I was with Jamie, I talked about you all the time."

"He told me. He was always trying to get us to talk. Or at least see each other."

"Yeah. Your hair's shorter."

"I cut it. I didn't want to look exactly like mom. It was too hard to look in the mirror. I'm thinking of dyeing it blue."

"Stick to your natural auburn colour. It suits you. Goes well with those jade eyes."

"Okay, okay. So, are you staying?"

"Yeah."

"Third room on the right is empty. Some of your stuff is still in a box under the bed."

He nodded and downed his beer. Anna heard a groan from upstairs and smiled.

"You'll meet Amy tomorrow."

He nodded again, eyes looking at the ceiling. Amy's room was right on top of the kitchen.

"She's like us."

"Shit, how long?" asked Logan, looking back down.

"Car accident. Ricardo died, she survived. Doctors were astounded by it. And I was devastated that my daughter would have to suffer the curse of healing."

"Her heart rate's picking up."

She followed his gaze as he looked back at the ceiling.

"She still has nightmares of the crash sometimes. She's like me now. Broken, dead inside and can't cry."

She lowered her head and her body stiffened as she was pulled into his lap and he hugged her. It reminded her of when she was young and something bad happened. He would always put her on his lap and hug her tight, protecting her from the world.

"You're not broken." he whispered.

"I love you daddy."

He pulled back a bit to stare at her. The he kissed her forehead and put her back on her seat.

"Come on half pint. Time for bed."

"I'm ninety years old, you can't tell me what to do old man."

"This is still my house. And I'm still your dad."

"I'm glad you are."

-xXx-

"_So you can heal, big deal."_

"_Shut up snowflake!"_

"_It's Snowstorm."_

"_Whatever."_

_Robert the third, or Robert Junior Junior or Snowstorm or RJ, Bobby and Kitty's six year old son stuck his tongue out and shoved her. Anna growled and punched him in the face. He howled and clutched his nose._

"_Anna Jean Logan."_

_She winced and turned around ready to face Iceman. But she narrowed her eyes as she found Bobby's fifteen year old son, Lance. She crossed her arms and growled._

"_Not funny, Lance Drake."_

"_I think it's very funny."_

_She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, crushing her lips to his. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Ew! Stop that."_

_Anna sighed and pulled away. She shot a glare at RJ._

"_What did you want Snowy?"_

"_I dare you to jump off the roof."_

_Anna raised and eyebrow and looked down. They were currently on the roof now since it was their current hang out. _

"_RJ, it's too dangerous for her. And her parent's are down there." sighed Lance._

"_So, she's chicken?"_

_Anna glared and let go of Lance. Before he could catch her, she ran fast and dove off the roof. She expected to float but the ground came rushing towards her all to soon. Soon pain hit her from every side until she blacked out. As she tumbled into darkness she was suddenly pushed back up as her healing factor kicked in. She heard screams and voices and felt her body moving._

"_Dad, put me down."_

"_Your mother has forbidden me too."_

"_Daddy, I'm fine."_

_Logan sighed but grudgingly put her down. She clicked all her bones in place and righted her nose. At which point her mother stood in front of her, trembling with anger. Logan reached forward and took newborn James from her arms before she exploded with anger._

"_Anna, what were you thinking? You could have-"_

"_Died? I can't die mom. Never. I'm going to end up alone in this world. Jumping off the roof is nothing. I was just having fun."_

_She waited for her mother to explode further but to her surprise her mother sighed._

"_You're not going to be alone baby. The world is to big for you to feel alone." _

_Anna nodded and noticed how her mother had given her father a glare. Then Marie hugged her daughter and took her son back._

"_When I die-"_

"_Mom! No-"_

"_-listen, when I die, I'll be at peace. Cause no matter what, you'll always be there to watch over your father."_

"_Shouldn't that be the other way round?"_

"_No, you're like me Annie. You have a lot of heart to give. It's your job to care for others."_

"_Thanks mom."_

_-xXx-_

"Here she is. Anna Marie Logan, she died at age seventy, at peace in no pain. She was a blushing bride at twenty-three, had a daughter at twenty five and a son at forty. She was amazing. The tamer of the Wolverine- don't growl at me dad- and she had the kindest heart. I wish you could of met her honey."

Amy nodded and moved forward with the sunflowers she had brought. Anna and Logan stood back watching. It was winter so the snow had fallen over the grave. Anna came here once a week without fail. Sometimes she'd catch glimpses of her father here but he always left before she could approach. She watched as Amy stroked the headstone, put the sunflowers down and walked back to them. Instead of taking her hand, Amy rather took Logan's. They'd really bonded in the last week and Amy had really taken to him. As they walked back, Logan swung Amy onto his shoulders.

"Grandpa, will I end up alone?"

"No kid ,you've got us. Forever."

Anna smiled at her dad and he squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at Amy who had a little smile on her face.

"You promise grandpa?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise."

-xXx-

A/N: You review I make you cookie, yes? I wuv you!


End file.
